pwbfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Palass
Biography Samuel Palass is an awesome guy. The kind that is very rare in this day and age. He first shot to the public eye in his New York Post column, discussing the things that are relevant in todays World (mostly wrestling related). His biggest exposure came when he praised the WWE, saying that he is a follower of both RAW and SmackDown and he hoped that Vince would arrange a date at which he could host RAW. Since then he has also revealed the following: *One of his dreams is to touch the Intercontinental Championship, claiming it to be "a gorgeous belt and it's always held by the best of the best" *The reason he fell in love with the WWE was because of a certain incident on an episode of SmackDown. In his own words, "the first show I ever saw was the episode of Smackdown where Chris Benoit gave Steve Austin probably 10 German Suplexes in a row. It's great. I love it." *He really wants to join CM Punk's Straight Edge Society, claiming "I'm still waiting for Punk to convert meLaughs I mean, I'm right there, front row, in view of the camera, every week, just waiting, begging to join his society. Maybe the fact that I'm already bald leads him to think I'm already Straight Edge or something..." *He has made the Kessel run in less than 12 parsecs. Injury & Death Rumors On 24th January 2010, rumors broke out of an injury to all round superstar Samuel Palass. The rumor had started in The Mississippi Times, stating that Samuel had torn his quad due to excessive walking. These rumors were soon found to be false and were in fact started by Sam's arch nemesis, Jim Plessis. Later that day, more news broke on Wrestling Observer that Samuel Palass had been found dead in his hotel room. For 2 minutes and 17 seconds, the World was in mourning, crying over the biggest death in history. This forced Palass to release a statement explaining the confusion. He said in an interview with TMZ that "it was a false alarm. It was actually a dummy that I had left in my hotel room. The dummy is to be used for my upcoming film, "Super Duper Superhero Man," in which I play the main character. You can read about it more in the New York Post." His Appearance Other than being bald, not a lot is known of Samuel's appearance. It's reported that you can see him at the 2002 PPV, Judgment Day but he is yet to be found. He has stated himself that he can be seen in the front row of every future episode of SmackDown but once again, he has proven tricky to spot. Other References It was reported in the New York Post that Samuel would become a downloadable wrestler in the popular wrestling game, WWE SmackDown VS Raw 2010. He is an XBOX 360 exclusive and is expected to go on sale to 9001 MS Points.